Total Drama Action season 2
by TDIfan1
Summary: 15 old camper along with 8 new comers enter for season 2.plz read and review
1. Episode1:It begins again

**This takes place six month's after Total Drama Island! I worked really hard on this and I'll try to post my stories when I can so thank to school DAMN IT!!also each chapter is an episode long just so u all I hope u all one more thing be for I for get I'll take challenge ideas cause I hav a some but I'm running out now enjoy!!D rated T for teen for language,drama,and because I say so! LOL**

Chris:"YO! where coming from u live at camp Wawanaka. I'm your favorite host Chris Muclan and today begins our 2nd 's the deal our past campers will be coming back and they have no choice after all we have a contract. and if they don't we'll sue them for every little penny they have!We've got new challenge's and more so sit back,relax,and enjoy the show right here,right now on Total Drama Action!"

Theme song plays.

Chris:"Alright then lets welcome our campers .Today well start off with the past TDI couples alright here's Gwen&Trent."

Gwen:"I can't believe I have to comeback to this freaken camp!"

Trent:"Hey at least we get to comeback together."

Gwen blush's then kissed Trent(BTW they've been dating since after the first season).

Chris:"Ok here's Geoff&Bridgeete."

Geoff:"Yo Chris Muclan wuz up man?!"

Chris:"Welcome back man."

Bridgette:"Hey guys what's up."

Gwen:"Bridgette!"

Bridgette gives Gwen a hug.

Leshawna:"What's up yall Leshawna's back in the house."

Harold:"Hey guys what's up?don't worry Leshawna I got the bags."

Leshawna:"Aww thanks suga." Both then kiss."Yo what's girls?" Leshawna said to Gwen&Bridgette while hive-fiving them.

Chris:"Everyone here's Tyler&Lindsey."

Tyler:"Hey guys long time no see."

Lindsey:" Carl."

Chris:"Lindsey for the last time it's Chris!"

Lindsey:"Ohhhh."

Chris:"Okay now for the single campers."

Chris:"Welcome back Duncan."

Duncan:"Whatever."

Harold:"Crap!of all the people here!"

Bridgette:"Hey where's Courtney?"

Duncan:"We got into a fight and broke-up problem with that?!" he said while raising his hand causing everybody to flinch.

Geoff:"No everything's good."

Lindsey:"Speaking of Courtney there she is."

Chris:"Courtney great to see u again."

Courtney:"I can't believe I have to come back here!"

Bridgette:"Hey Courtney!"

Courtney:"Bridgette so nice to see you again."

Bridgett gives Courtney a hug.

Duncan:"Hello."Courtney glare's at him then pass without even say hello."Nice to see you to princess!"he yelled.

Courtney:"Jerk!!"she yelled back!

Chris:"Alright you two break it up!"

A boat horn is then heard.

Leshawna:"Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me?!"

Gwen:"No way!"

Bridgette:"Oh come on!"

Trent:"Ah man this sucks big time!"

Duncan:"Damn it!!"

Lindsey:"This can't be happening!...can it?"

Geoff:"Downer alert!"

Harold:"Crap!!"

Courtney:"Of all the people here!"

Tryler:"Ah bro what's she doing here?!"

Chris:"Sorry guys as much as I hate doing this I have no choice but sadly here's most hateful camper Heather!"

everyone:"BOO!!"

Heather:"Ugh I hate this place!"

Gwen:"Ya well we all hate you!but we don't always get what we want!" she said in anger while glaring at her.

Trent:"Just ignore her you know how she is." He said while holding Gwen's hand.

Chris:"Ok now here's DJ."

DJ:"Yo Chris Muclan what's up?"

Chris:"Not much man how's it feel to be back?"

DJ:"It's ok I Geoff,Duncan how's it going?"

Geoff:"Not much bra."

Owen:"Woo-Hoo!Chris it's so great to see you again Woo-Hoo!"

Chris:"Owen!welcome back!"

Owen:"It's great to be back!"he said giving Chris a big old bear hug."Yeah!this is just!"

Geoff:"Awesome?"

Owen:"YES!!Woo!"

Courtney:"This isn't fair!now he has a second chance of winning again!"

Chris:"Sorry court but the producers and us liked him last now let's welcome Ezekiel."

Courtney:"You brought that sexist nose picking jerk back?!"

Chris:"Well he's not a sexist nose picking jerk anymore he said he's learn his lesson from last time and is now a changed man plus me the producers thought that we should give him another chance."

Bridgette:"Define changed."

Chris:"You'll what's my man?"

Ezekiel:"Yo yo yo wuz up G?"

Chris:"How's home school going?"

Ezekiel:"Actually I'm not home schooled any more.I told my pips back home that after the first season I wanted to hang with homies like me eh."

Chris:" and by the way try not to get voted off the first week ok?"

Ezekiel:"Oh believe me I won't eh."

Chris:"Ok everyone's here now let's welcome our new campers."

Tyler:"What a sec you said on the contract that everyone from season 1 would return!"

Chris:"I did?"

everyone:"YES!!"

Chris:"Oh ya...I lied!"

Gwen:"Why am I not surprised!"

Duncan:"So what happen to everyone else?"

Chris:"Well Cody was afraid of getting mauled by a bear again,Izzy got captured by the RCMP,Eva is crazy,Katie&Sadie can't be away from each other for 5 seconds,Justin is a famous modal,Noah is just lazy,and Beth moved."

Harold:"So you just found people from the first season who were available?"

Chris:"Yep."

Heather:"Well that's stupid!"

Chris:"Alright here's our skater dude Spike!"

Spike:"Hey guys wuz up?hey wait a sec u told me this was skate park!"

Chris:"Ya...I lied!"

Geoff:"It's cool dude you can chill with me and the guys."

Spike:"Ok bro."

Chris:"Ok guys here's Meg from the UK!"

Meg:"Hello charmed to meet you all."

Duncan:"Well hello beautiful I'm Duncan."

Meg:"Nice to meet you Duncan."

Courtney having a hard time ignoring this crossed her arms and turned her head in then a banjo is heard.

Chris:"Everyone our hillbilly Paul!"

Paul:"Howdy I'm Paul!"

Chris:"I just said that."

Paul then see's Heather and then walks over to her after a dog whistle.

Paul:"Well howdy beautiful!"

Heather:"Excuse me redneck?!"

Paul:"In my town we would call you the the prettiest cow in all of Texas!"Heather then gives him a slap on the face.

Paul:"Woo! I loves me a gal who likes to play dirty!yeeeee-hah!!"he yelled while slapping his leg.

Suddenly load hip-hop music is heard and a tall black rapper comes out of the boat.

Chris:"Ray-Ray my man what's up?"

Ray-Ray:"Hey yall wuz up in the hood I see some of my brother's and sister's have already made it to this crib(BTW he's talking about DJ&Leshawna).hey wuz up crackers?"he said in a mike tyson like voice.

Lindsey:"Oh I'll have some crackers!"

Bridgette then smacked her own fore head.

Chris:"Ok here's our tomboy Jenny!"

Jenny:"So this is some kind of dangerous summer camp,with killer animals,and life threatening challenge's?!"

Chris:"Yes ma'am."

Jenny:"Sweet! hey guys whats up?" she said while giving Leshawna&Gwen a hive-five.

Spike:"Hey bra I'm Spike."he said all red.

Jenny:"Hi I'm Jenny."she said also red.

Gwen:"Great the first new couple of the new season horray."she said sarcastically.

Miki:"Woo-hoo!! It's so awesome to like be here!"said the hyper active Asian girl.

Ezekiel:"HOLY!!"he said as his jaw dropped.

Chris:"Welcome to camp Miki."

Miki:"Like wow it's super awesome be here hi everyone!"

Ezekiel:"Yo wuz up eh? I'm Ezekiel."

Miki:"Hello Ezekiel I hope we can be friends." she said shaking Ezekiel's hand very fast.

Geoff&DJ than gave a thumb's up to him. suddenly a boat comes while scary music plays in the background.

Chris:"Alright here's our Satanist Dan!"

Geoff:"Whoa did it just get cold in here or is it just me?"

Chris:"Welcome to ca-"

Dan suddenly cuts Chris off

Dan:"Now you listen to me I only joined this camp was to prove myself to the dark one that I' am worthy of leading his army to destroy this piny world and I will not lose to this fools understand?!"he said in a devilish voice.

Chris:"Y-yes dude. The Sadistic host said after gulping."

Dan:"Ok then."he said in a normal emo like voice.

Chris:"Ummm...ok...now moving on to the next and last camper here's our hippie chick Clear!"

Clear:"Hello everyone I hope we all can be best friends."

Chris:"Alright Clear please join the campers."

DJ:"Hi I-I'm DJ." he said all red and nervously.

Clear:"Hello I'm what a cute little bunny."

Chris:"Alright campers time to take a cast picture."

Duncan:"Oh no!last time we took a cast picture we all landed in water!"

Chris:"This time you won't now lets 1,2,3 everyone say Wawanaka!"

Everyone:"Wawanaka!"bridge then breaks.

Courtney:"You said you fix the bridge!!"

Chris:"Ya...I lied!"

commercial break

Chris:"Ok for some of you who are new here let me tell you all about the week one of you campers will be voted team will contain 11 campers so lets start.  
Gwen,Trent,Duncan,Courtney,Spike,Jenny,Meg,Ray-Ray,Geoff,Lindsey,and guys will be know as the raging bears!"

Spike:"Cool dude!"

Courtney:"Excuse me Chris but I refuse to be on the same team with this delinquent!"

Duncan:"Well excuse me Princess!"

Jenny:"Are they always like this?"she whispered to Geoff.

Geoff:"Oh you should have seen them last season."

Chris:"As for the rest of ,Ezekiel,Leshawna,Owen,Clear,Miki,Dan,Paul,Heather,DJ,and guys are the merciless hawks."

Paul:"Yeeeeeee-hah were now like one big family of hawks!"

Leshawna:"Assuming we want said while glaring at Heather."

Dan:"This can not be happening."he said in sarcastic tone.

Chris:"Also new comers you all will be aloud to tell the how you feel in the confession camel  
so you all better hurry because in 10 min to unpack in your cabins and the we will be having breakfast. OH! One more thing new comers before I forget bears get the west side and hawks get the east! Now get going!"

Confession Cam:

Gwen:"Well once again this sucks."

Jenny:"This place isn't half bad I guess I mean at least some of these people seem to be sane."

Bear eating chips.

Paul:"Wo!! this place sure is great it's just like Texas back home!!"

Confession Cam ends:

Jenny:"So..this is were we sleep?"

Gwen:"Yep that's the idea."

Courtney:"I still can't believe that I have to come back I mean for god sake I'm a-"

Gwen:"Ugh we know your a freakin CIT shut up already!"

Jenny:"Oh boy."

Lindsey:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Spike:"Whoa bra my ears just popped."

Linsey:"What is that?! kill it!" She screamed while looking a the cockroach.

DJ:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!" The big animal loving giant yelled and the jumped on a bonkbed

Miki:"Ay-yi that was my bed!"

Clear:"Don't worry guys I got it! here little buggy buggy come here then comes over then all of sudden Duncan comes out and chopped the bug in half with an ax like last season."

Clear:"(gasp)NO!! he did nothing wrong WHY!! YOU! You fiend!! how could you murder one of gods creatures!"she yelled at him while pointing at him.

Duncan:"What it's just a stupid bug."

Clear:"(GASP)!"

Duncan:"What?...What?!"

Chris on speaker:"Alrightycampers it's time for breakfast made by yours truly Grand Master Chef!!"

Old Campers:"OH NO!!"

Miki:"What's the big deal?"

Moments later...

Miki:"Oh now I see."

Chef:"Now listen to me you new little trouble makers! my name is Chef! I make this three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day!Grab a plate!Take your table!and sit your butt's down NOW!!"

Spike:"Sheesh loud enough for ya?he whispered to Trent."

Chef:"EXCUSE ME!! what did you just say skater boy?!"

Spike:"Uh..uh n-n-nothing said nervously after gulping."

Chef:"That's right and you'll continue to say nothing understand?!"

Spike:"Sir yes sir!"

Chef:"You like my delicious crap don't you?!"

Spike:"Sir yes sir!"

Chef:"Good now sit down eat your crap and shut up!"

Spike:"Sir yes sir!"

Chef:"NEXT!"

Meg:"Thank you very much mister Chef I look forward to eat this."

Chef:"Um thank...you?he said in confusion."

Confession Cam:

Chef:"Finally some respect for once.I(sniffle)I-I need to be alone right now."

Confession Cam ends:

Jenny:"Yo is this all we can have cause my food's covered in hair and snot!"

Ray-Ray:"Mind is fried dog."

Dan:"Minds break dancing."

Gwen:"You guys are just gonna have to deal with for 8 weeks trust us."

Miki:"Ay-yi I think I'm gonna be sick."

Chris:"Ok so how are we doing campers?"

Duncan:"Bite me!"

Chris:"Sheesh take a chill pill."

Heather:"Well I've been here for an hour now and I still hate this place!"

Leshawna:"Oh shut it queen bee."

Heather:"Make me rapper wanna be!"

Harold:"Take that back!"

Heather:"Make me werido!"

Leshawna:"Oh oh oh no you did not just make fun of my man!"

Dan:"If there's one thing I love enjoying it's music to my ears."he said after breathing in and out while Leshawna and Heather were sending words back and forth.

Leshawna:"snob!"

Heather:"pig!"

Leshawna:"Oh! it's on now you little!"

Clear:"Please lets not fight let's be friends!"

Gwen:"To hell with that!"she yelled then punched Heather witch then cause Heather plate to hit Owen on the head really hard causing him to drop his food.

Owen:"(gasp)!! My breakfest! Great Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious that is it! GAME ON!!"he yelled and then body slamed Dan

Dan:"Bring it on fatty!!"

Everyone is then fighting. Ezekiel kicks Tyler in the nuts,Paul gives Trent a wet-willy,

Trent:"Ah my ear!"

Paul:"I owe it all to my big brother in Iraq!heeeeeeee-hah!!"

Jenny:"Say uncle! Say uncle!"she said giving Harold a nuggy.

Harold:"Uncle! Uncle! GOSH!!"he said in pain

Meanwhile Duncan has Geoff in a head-lock,Courtney was strangling Meg while Meg was strangling Courtney,Lindsey DJ and Clear were running around panicing while waving their arms,Bridgette hits Ray-Ray with her chair,Heather is now in a cat fight with both Gwen and Leshawna,and Miki is beating the crap out of Spike thanks to her be a black blet in kung-fu.

Chef:"ENOUGH!!" he yelled so loud that it ecoed all around the that all the campers stop and went back to their seats and ate.

Chris:"Alright because I have a heart I'm gonna let u all get to know each other for today and tomorrow well start our first challenge."

Harold:"You of all people have a heart?!"

Chris:"I'm gonna let that one pass this time so see you next moring."

Chris:"And there you all have it folks you've seen our old campers and our new campers who will be the first to walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers find out next time on Total Drama Action!"


	2. Episode2:Man Vs Beast! Really!

**ok this is my second chapter for u guys plz review I need them this took so long to make. also it this chapter an alliance will be made but get this Heather didn't make this one DUN DUN DUN!!!!BTW the begining of this chapter takes place at night time after chapter 1 so enjoy!= sorry about the other chapter I was kinda one more thing If any of u hav any challenge suggestion's I'll us NOW enjoy!=D**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Action! some of our season 1 campers returned unwillingly and 8 new comers also joined the were skater's,tomboy's,hillbillies,and even satanist's! and since I was a nice guy I gave them all a free day off but today one of them is going home! who will it be? and witch team will lose? all these question's and more on Total Drama Action!!!"

Theme song plays.

At night time the bear girls were all bored Courtney was reading,Gwen was drawing,Lindsey playing with her hair,meg was doing her toe nails,and jenny was playing with her gameboy. suddenley they all heard knocking on their door.

Courtney:"Duncan I swear to god if that's you again I'll.. oh hi Leshawna."

Leshawna:"Yo wuz up girls me and the girls thought we should have a slumber party if that's cool?"

Gwen:"Sure why not."

Jenny:"I'm game."

Meg:"Alright sounds like fun."

Lindsey:"Hey were's Hannah?"

Leshawna:"Oh you mean 's in the commuel bathroom were Owen went."

Meg:"Don't ya think that's a bit harsh?"

Leshawana:"Girl trust me if you were here last season you would done the same thing."

later at the bear boys side the guys were just sitting out with a can of drinks.

Duncan:"Yep."

Geoff:"Yep."

Spike:"mm hmm."

Trent:"Yep."

All for then drink at the same time.

Harold:"well this bites".

Ray-Ray:"Ya'll shrimpy's right dog we gotta find something to in this crib." Trent then see's some people coming.

DJ:"Yo what's up guys?"

Trent:"DJ?..Guys? what are you doing here?"

Ezekiel:"Yo we just wanted to see what's going on and chill a bit eh."after he said that the bear looked at him suspicously.

Dan:"sigh ok look fatty stank up our whole cabin and we need somewhere to stay for the night."the guys still look at the hawk boys suspicously.

Tyler:"I brought a wireless TV!"

Bear boys:"OK!"

meanwhile back at the girl's slumber partry were the girl's all giggled squealing.

Gwen:"Ok jenny whos your crush."

Jenny:"Well I kinda think that skater boy is kinda cute."after she said that the girls squealed."ah shut it."She said."what about you Meg ?"

Meg:"Well I have a crush on someone but I don't think he notice's it."

Courtney:"Hmph!"

Brigdette:"Umm Courtney are u ok?"

Courtney:"FINE!"

Clear:"I wonder what the guys are doing?"

Miki:"I bit they're not having a good time like us girls!"

meanwhile back at the guy's cabin they were all watching hockey game cheering and betting.

TV announcer:"And John passes to passes it to is going for the goal he's going...he's going...he's going OH MY GOD A PERFECT SCORE!!!That's it folks game over!The Thunder Wolves have beaten The Cobra's 5 to 3!"

Duncan:"YES!!"

Spike:"Yeah!Woo woo woo!"

Geoff:"Alright dude's a deal's a deal time to pay up!"

Ezekiel:"Ah man."

Tyler:"Crap."

Harold:"Darn."

Paul:"Dag nabit!"

Duncan:"Well I don't no about you guys but I'm hitting the hey." he said after a long yawn.

Trent:"yeah me too night."

Tyler:"Night."

after everyone said good night to one another(yes the girls too so you dont get confussed) they all went to sleep.

the next morning however they all woke due to Chris blowing his air horn.

Jenny:"AH! what happen did someone get killed?!"she said all shocked.

Gwen:"..sigh..No it's justed Chris's way of tourtering us."

Meg:"That doesn't sound nice."

after getting woked up harshly by Chris they were all told to meet at the usual bond fire place.

Chris:"Good morning camper how are we doing?"

Heather:"Oh shut it!"she said unaware that Dan was looking at her while deep in thought.

Confession Camuel:

Dan:"I've seen show's like these and usually someone on the show form's an I need to do was to find some minon's and so far Heather just might be one of them."

Confession Camuel ends:

Chris:"Alright Guys listien up!for todays Challenge you all will be going up against animals!

Clear:"GASP!"

Owen:"Yes Awesome man I'm all about facing animals woooo-hooo!!!

Chris:"here's the rules. people from each team will go up against one animal. teammates and your animals will be chosen by two wheels one containing the animals and the other one will contain the team that has the most score wins not only invincibility but a week of of free pizza!!

Owen:"P..p..pizza?! YES!!!!!!!!!! YES!!! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE PIZZA!!! YES!!!"he shouted with enjoyment while jump everywhere and then shaked his head back and fourth like a that everyone looked at him all weird like.

Confession Camuel:

Owen:"Dude he said pizza! Yes I'am so winning this!! Woo-hoo!!"

Spike:"Woah bro! Dude sure loves pizza."

Gwen:"Wow..that..was..just..weird."

Confession Camuel ends:

Chris:"However if the other team lose's they'll have to clean up the entire beach!You all have 1 hour to rest so ease up campers!"

as all the campers were walking Dan spoted Heather knowing this was his chance to talk to her about his alliance.

Dan:"Yo! Snoby girl! Over here!"

Heather:"I have a name you know emo boy."

Dan:"Yeah sure whatever look I've been thinking and I want you to join my alliance."after he had said that Heather couldn't help but brusted out laughing.

Heather:"You?! Hah! Look emo boy I've done this before so what make's you think you have a say in this?"

Dan:"Because I know first hand you'll be the first one going home I can just tell by the way people look at you with eyes full of hate from whatever you did last season but if ya stick me I'll protect you."

Heather:"And why should I trust you?"she said crossing her arms as always.

Dan:"Because I can get you invincibility." just after he said that he pulled out an invincibility pass.

Heather:"How-how did you.."

Dan:"Lets just say I have my ways. So do we have a deal?"

Heather:"sigh...fine I'm in."she then puts out her hand to shake Dan's.

Dan:"Don't..shake..unless you mean it."they then both shake hands

Confession Camuel:

Heather:"This is just to easy all I had to do was just join emo boy's so called alliance and I'm safe. And when I don't need Dan anymore I'll crush him."she with an evil grin on her face.

Dan:"I bet that witch thinks that when gets to were she wants to go she'll dump me man oh man she has no idea whats coming to her!" He said with a devilsh grin.

Confession Camuel ends:

Commercial break.

Chris:"alright campers it time for the challenge so be perpared to bring it. Ok now that everybody's here let spin the wheels!"

the wheels then spin.

Chris:"Ok Duncan your up against a 100% flesh eating Alligator!!"

Duncan:"Fine bring it on."

Duncan then see's the alligator in the water and then start's to get a bit scared.

Duncan:"I'm going to die now! I'm going to fricken die now!"he then gives a battle cry while jumping in the water. The alligator and Duncan were now locked in was a long vicious but in the end it was Duncan who came out the winner!

Chris:"OH!! And Duncan wins! That's 1 point for The Raging Bears!" The Raging Bears then cheer.

Chris:"OK Merciless Hawks now it's your turn."

the wheels then spin

Chris:"ok Paul your up against a wolf."

Paul:"Yeah! This will be like eating can of pie!"

Bridgette:"Umm Paul you don't eat pie out of a can."

Paul:"Oh yeah. I don't know then."

Chris:"Alright Paul if you can last 5 min your team will gain a point for your team."

Miki:"Come on Paul you can do it!"

Paul:"Okey-dokey here I come wolfy!"After he said that the wolf and him stared at eachother for then charged at wolf but instead of fighting he was giving the wolf a belly rub.

Chris:"Wow. I guess Paul wins." The Merciless Hawks then cheer.

DJ:"Man where did ya learn how to do that?!"

Paul:"Do what?"

Leshawna:"What you just did fool."

Paul:"What are you talking about? That's how I always treat my pet wolves."

Everyone:"WHAT?!"

Paul"Yep in my town in stead of dogs as pets we have wolves."

Confession Camuel:

Paul"I don't see what the big deal is my ma and pa said that all folks have pet wolves."

Confession Camuel Ends:

Chris:"Ok now it the bears turn again! So let's see who fights who!"

the wheels then spin

Chris:"Alright Spike your challenge is a staring contest with a turtle

Spike:"A turtle? Bro this will be to easy."

Chris:"Ya think? Cause this turtle is an animal staring champion!"

Confession Camuel:

Spike:"Oh come on?! I mean a turtle?! I've sooooo got this in a bag dude."

Confession Camuel ends:

Chris:"Ok here's the deal. You must stare at the turtle until one of you can't stare no more ok 1..2..GO!!"after Chris said that Spike and the turtle were staring at each other for a long time.

Spike:"Guys..my eyes..they burn!!"he said in pain.

Courtney:"Come on Spike we need this win so suck up!

Duncan:"And it begins!"

Coutrney:"What the does that mean!"she snapped at Duncan.

Duncan:"Well for one that pull up your butt is tighter then ever! And two your being soooo bossey like last season!"

Courtney:"Well at least I'm not a juvinle punk!"

Jenny:"Guy's guy's come on we all need to work together so please stop fighting damn it!"

Duncan:"FINE!"

Courtney:"FINE!"

Spike:"I...I...I don't think I can do this crap anymore bra."

Jenny;"Just a little longer Spike I believe in ya!"

Spike:"I'm...I'm sorry bro's I...I-I just can't!"

Lindsey:"Oh no! stan is losing!"just as Spike was about to blank an eagle comes down and snaches the turtle.

Chris:"Umm..ok..well since the turtle is gone it's only fair that Spike wins." The Raging Bears then cheer."Ok Merciless Hawks it's your turn again."

The wheels then spin.

Chris:"Alright Clear your up against..oh crap! Sasquatchinakwa!"

Everyone:"GASP!"

Confession Camuel:

DJ:"Well that's just great. A girl who I have a crush on is now gonna be killed sigh."

Bridgette:"Poor Clear"

Paul:"Dead gal walking! Yeeee-hah!"

Clear:"umm...ok...whats a Sasquatchinakwa?"

Confession Camuel ends:

Chris:"Ok Clear if you survive this then you'll score another to points for your team.

Heather:"If you lose this I'll make your life so misreble here." she said rudelly.

Leshawna:"Don't listien to that skank hun.

Bridgette:"You can do this I know you can."

Clear:"Ok...I'm ready." After she said that she walked into the arena were the purple beast was.

Sasquatchinakwa roar's at Clear.

Miki:"Ay-yi I can't watch!"

Ezekiel:"Me too eh!" Once he said that he pulled down his toque over his eyes.

DJ:"You sure you can do this?"

Clear:"Yep I got this." After she said that she took out a flute.

Paul:"What the sammy hill crackers is that thing?"

Clear:"You'll see." Atfer she said she then plays a beautiful sleepy version of I wanna be famous witch cause's the mighty beast to go to sleep.

Chris:"Woah-ho! Did not see that one coming points for The Merciless Hawks!"

The Merciless Hawks then cheer.

Owen:"Oh my great grandma's stars that was awesome! Woo!" He cheered giving Clear a big old bear hug.

Clear:"Owen...friend...can't...breathe."

Owen:"Oh sorry dude."

Chris:"Ok final round for The Raging Bears!"

The wheels then spin.

Chris:"Jenny you have an arm wrestling Challenge with a bear!

Spike:"You sure you got this bra?"

Jenny:"Yep piece of cake!" She then walks over to a table were the bear was waiting they both glare draggers at eachother for a long arm wrestling challenge then begins. Jenny is sturgguling and trying but so far the bear has the upper hand.

Spike:"You can do it Jen! I believe in you!"

Ray-Ray:"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!"

The Raging Bears:"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" Thanks to all that cheering Jenny's arm got so much stronger that she was albe to beat the bear.

The Raging Bears:"Yeah! Alright! Woo-hoo!

Spike:"Yeah Jen you are the man! Well sort of."

Chris:"Alrighty then. Merciless Hawks you need this point to tie up with The Raging Bears."

Ray-Ray:"Yo Wait a min ya'll time out what happens if both teams get all 3 points?"

Chris:"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. If both teams win then we let the viewers deside witch team should win for today.

Gwen:"Great! Now the idoit tells us."

Chris:"So let's see who wins!"

The wheel then spins

Chris:"Ok! Owen you have an eating challenge with an ant eater!"

Owen:"Yes! I so can win this! Woo!"

Chris:"Hold it Owen let me finish you have to eat one million blue berries!"

Owen:"Gulp. B-blue berries?"

Ezekiel:"Why is something wrong with you eh?"

Owen:"Oh no no no. I-I'm great hehe woo."

Confession Camuel:

Owen:"Something really bad happens when I eat blue berries. But I don't think I should tell them until after the challenge.

Confession Camuel ends:

Chris:"This ant eater is has been perfectlly train not only ants but blue berries as well. Owen for your team to win you must eat all one million blue berries understand?

Owen:"Yep!"

Chris:"Ok on your mark! Get set! And eat!! After he said that Owen and the ant eater were eating like crazy.

Owen:"Ohhhhh. I...can...eat...anymore.

Chris:"And The Raging Bears win!" The Raging Bears then cheer.

Dan:"How pafatic!"

earthquake

Spike:"Woah dude's what was that?

Meg:"It sounded like an earthquake."

Owen:"Umm not exactly."

earthquake

Miki:"Like what's going on?

Chris:"Chef use the seismograpth."

Tyler:"You carry a seismograth?"

Chef:"Never know when your gonna need it." Chef then checks the island and it pointsto Owen's butt."It's coming from tubby over there." He said.

Duncan:"Yo what's wrong with ya dude."

Owen:"Funny thing about blue berries...they give me really bad farts and I'm talking about like really really really bad farts."

Heather:"Then why didn't you tell us this before lardo!"

Owen:"Because I really wanted pizza hehehe.

earthquake becomes louder

Owen:"Oh crap it's time!

Chris:"Chef! What the hell does the graph say?!"

Chef:"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!"

Everyone:"WHAT?!?!"

Spike:"Holy *bleep* *bleep* he's gonna blow!!!"

Harold:"Hit the deck!!!"

Trent:"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" He yelled in slow motion.

After Trent yelled Owen farted so powerfully that it was big and wide as an atomic bomb covering the whole island then when it happen a bear was packing his things he put on a tie,a pair of glasses and put on his hat and got on the boat of losers and drove away. After that there was a bunch of barfing and coughing.

Heather:"Cough Owen you are the most-BARF!"

Jenny:"Kill me! Cough. Kill-BARF!"

Spike:"Oh my god my insides are on fi-BARF!"

Lindsey:"Skler I'm scared!-BARF!"

Geoff:Get the phone! Call 9-11 cough,call anybo-BARF!"

Paul:"HOT DAMN! My first puke-a-thon! Yeeeee-BARF!"

Pizza Guy:"Yo who order the eight boxes of pizza?"

Everyone:"BARF!"

After everyone was done barfing the HAZMAT TECH group came to the island and sucked all of Owen's gas and was hosing off everyone.

Chris:"Ok! Now that that's over think it's fair that the bears win."

The Raging Bears then cheer.

Chris:"And as for the Hawks you all must clean the entire Wawanakwa beach." He said to the Hawks but the only one's cheering was Clear&Bridgette."So get cleaning and I'll see your smelly butts at the camp fire after sun down. Oh and don't forget to vote off someone on your team." He said.

Heather:"Is this your idea of an alliance emo boy?!"

Dan:"Look your majesty!" He said in a sarcastic way. "We had a rough start today alright! Just vote with me and you'll be safe."

Confession Camuel:

Leshawna:"Well I already know what Heather is capeable of so good bye you little *bleep*."

Dan:"Fatty completely cost us the game! He has to go!"

Miki:"I think I'm starting to see why everybody from season 1 hates Heather but I have to say Owen."

DJ:"Heather's evil as the devil sorry girl."

Clear:"I really don't want to vote off anyone but I think I'll go with Hearther sorry."

Tyler:"Owen already won last time sorry dude."

Heather:"Unless they don't want to be sued for everything they got they better not say my name I vote for Owen."

Confession Camuel ends:

later at night time at the the bond fire.

Chris:"Camper's welcome to the first camp fire of season 2! Now new comers let me explain how this works I'll be giving each one of you a marsh mello if you get one your safe but if you don't then your out of the contest...and you can't comeback...EVER!"

Everyone:"Gulp."

Chris:"So let's begin! Tyler,Miki."

Miki:"Woo-hoo yeah!" she cheered then kissed her marsh mello three times."

Chris:"Bridgette,Leshawna,Dan,paul."

Paul:"Yeeee-hi!!"

Chris:"Concrats zeke were's your first marsh mello ever!

Ezekiel:"Yeah yo yeah!"

Chris:"DJ,Clear. Owen! Heather! this is the final marsh mello of the night! Owen you already won last season and everybody can't help but love ya but really dude that fart not cool. And Heather...lets just say your a real pain in the ass. The final marsh mello goes to....

Dramatic music plays

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chirs:"Heather."

Everyone:"BOO!!!"

Chris:"Sorry dude your out."

Owen:"Oh well! I already won last season so I'm fine! Bye friends!"

Leshawna:"Bye big guy!"

Ezekiel:"Later eh!"

DJ:"Take care man!"

Boat then leaves

Dan:"You see just trust me more snoby girl."

Heather:"Whatever!"

Chris:"Well camper concrats your all safe...for now!"

Chris:"there you have it adoring viewer are you suprise,shocked,sad? Well you have'nt seen anything yet so see you all nextime on Total Drama Action!"

**People who are out:Owen**


	3. Episode3:Basket balls of fury!

**well I hoped you enjoyed my second chapter it's not as easy to write these as it looks anyway wheres my thrid chapie enjoy! Oh and I'm changing Camuel back to Cam for Confession's and *bleep* will be changed to \BLEEP\ and to all my viewers out there I'm sorry if I take so long to upload these I've just been having mega writers block and yes I saw the TDI special and yes I know that Harold and Leshawna broke up but since this is a fan fic I'm going to continue it anyway so just use your imagenation and if this is the flame dude reading this I just hav something to say %#$ YOU!!!Ok NOW enjoy.**

Chris:"Last time on Total Drama Action! Our lovely campers had to face some grusome challenge's against fearsome animal's such as bears&wolves. But in the end due to Owen's atomic fart sadly he was the first one to get on the boat of loser's. Who will be going home tonight fine out on Total Drama Action!"

Theme song plays.

It was a boring day at the Bears cabin. Gwen's head was laying on Trent's shoulder while his head was laying on Gwen's head talking about what to do today, Spike was checking his skateborad wheels, Duncan was listining to his i-pod witch was playing srceam,aim,and fire by bullet for my valantine,and Meg was just in deep thought. She then see's Courtney walking.

Meg:"Hey Courtney mind if I walk with?"

Courtney:"Why so you can steal something else from me!"

Meg:"WHAT?! No! I would never-

Courtney:"Look just leave me alone!"

Confession Cam:

Meg:"Ok I don't get what's up with that lad. I mean I'm just trying to make friends with her but she keeps giving me the cold shoulder."

Courtney:"I know what her game is! First she tries to be my friend and then she'll backstab me jsut like Heather did to Lindsey!"

Confession Cam ends:

It was also just a boring day at the Hawks cabin. Bridgette was waxing her surfboard,Leshawna was chewing and blowing her gum,Paul was spitting in was spit can,Heather was putting on eye liner,and Dan was tapping his foot while at the same time fliping his lucky doller coin.

Leshawna:"Ahem!" she said to Dan. "Ahem!!"

Dan:"**\Sigh\** What!"

Leshawna:"Could you please stop that noise!"

Dan:"**\Sigh\** Fine!" Dan then stop tapping his foot but still kept fliping the coin witch pissed off Leshawna."Hey!" He said after Leshawna took his coin before it landed on his hand."You Ma'am have just made a HUGE mis-"

Chris on speaker:"Alright campers time for bruch Muclan out!"

Dan:"you are soooooooooooo lucky lady."

Confession Cam:

Dan:"DAMN that Leshawna! No wonder that **\bleep\ **Heather hates her.

Leshawna:"OK! I never thought I'd say this but this guy makes Heather look like little miss sunshine...I'm starting to think this guy will cause more drama then Heather."

Confession Cam ends:

later at the cafatira everyone was eating Chef's so called mell.

Lindsey:"I wonder what Chuck will make us do."

Gwen:"Probley something to publicly humilate us on live television as always."

Lindsey:"**\gasp\** Oh my god where live on TV?! Hi mom! Hi dad!"

Trent and Ray-Ray then smack their own foreheads.

Jenny:"That's disturbing." Meanwhile at the Hawks side of table.

Dan:"Ok Heather listen up we need to recrute someone alse in our allaince."

Heather:"So who did have in mind?"

Dan:"Well everyone from season1 hates you so there out. And I think us noobs here are starting hate you too. So there's only one person who I can think of that will join."

Heather:"And that is who?"

Dan:"Him." He said while pointing at paul who just picked his nose then wiped a piece of snot on the table.

Heather:"EWW! No way! Oh no no no no no no no no! No way! No how! Not a chance! Forget!"

Dan:"**\sigh\** Look raven hair! We need someone who we can use to do whatever we say and he has a mega crush on you and..my god you where too much frecken make-up I mean it's like looking at a 50 year old barbie doll-but the point is that were not gonna get another chance like this! But since you won't agree there's only one thing left to do." After he said that he took out his lucky doller coin.

Heather:"What the hell are you doing?"

Dan:"Playing a little game called chance. Here's the rules Heads we find someone alse to join if were lucky, Tails you suduce him into our side." After he said that Heather gave Dan a huge smack on the face. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDOIT!!! I mean you have to confince Paul to join us ok!" He said in anger with devilsh voice.

Heather:"FINE! Just flip the damn coin!"

Dan:"Ok! Sheesh! Seriously girl way too much make-up."

Heather:"Shut it already!"

Dan then flips the coin and it then lands on his hand.

Dan:"HAH! It looks like I win. Well what are you waiting for talk to the redneck."

Heather:"**\sigh\** Hey hillbilly!"

Paul:"Hehehe. I knew you's wanted me darling. Yeeee-hi!"

Heather:"Look redneck! Me and Dan are forming an allaince and we desided to let you join so are you in?"

Paul:"I-I don't know? My pa told me that in these kind of shows allaince are nothing but trouble."

Heather:"**\sigh\** You know I never notice how cute you look with those stubbles." She said touching his face.

Paul:"Hehe. Well I do only shave once a month" He said all red.

Heather:"And I love how you keep your hair straight up."

Paul:"Aww gosh. That just good old chicken grease." Heather then wips the grease off her hand

Heather:"So you in?" She said kinda sexy.(Eww can you all imagine that?!)

Paul:"Well...ok. But only so I can be with you."

Dan:"YES!" He scream and jumped out of his seat witch cause everyone to look at him."Sorry." He said then sat back down.

Meanwhile Harold and Geoff were making face's of their girlfriends out of there so called breakfest.

Harold&Geoff:"**\Long depressed sigh\**."

Harold:"I miss Leshawna."

Geoff:"I miss Bridge."

Trent:"You know you guys can still date them."

Harold:"Yeah we know."

Geoff:"We just really miss them."

Just as meg was gonna go for seconds but Duncan stops her.

Duncan:"Oh don't worry I've got."

Meg:"Oh..ok thanks..I think."

Duncan then winks at her. Courtney however seeing this looked angry and then drank her glass of water like a jump shot then slam it on the table.

Chris:"Good moring campers."

Clear:"Good moring." She said cheerfully.

Chris:"Ok campers for todays challenge were playing BASKET BALL!!"

Tyler:"YEAH! Alright Woo-hoo!"

Chirs:"You all must chose a captin on each team once your done with that meet me at the old dodgeball arena so get moving people!"

Back at the Bears cabin

Courtney:"Ok guy listen up yesturday we almost lost we can let that happen again so I'm electing my self captin because I'm a-"

Jenny:"Yeah yeah we know CIT blah blah blah we get it but.."

Courtney:"But what?"

Trent:"Well we've been thinking and we think Ray-Ray should be captin for today."

Coutrney:"WHAT! Are guys crazy he's a noob! Why him?!

Duncan:"I'll tell you princess. told us his an expert at basket ball, 2. he's our strongest guy on our team,and 3. were so sick and tried of your bossyness."

Spike:"Its true we are bra."

Courtney:"Fine but don't blame me if we lose."

Confession Cam:

Courtney:"I can't believe this! They chose him over me I'm a **\Bleep\**ingCIT! **\ugh\**!

Ray-Ray:"Dang dog that cracker needs to chill thank god she ain't in my town people would be shooting her up big time yo."

Gwen:"**\sigh\ **...Ok I don't hate Courtney and all but she really knows how to piss someone off. I swear to god that if dhe brings up that she's a CIT or I should be incharge one more time I think I'll snap her neck off."

Confession Cam ends:

Back at the Hawks side.

Dan:"Alright people pay attintion since I know alot about basketball I'll be captin."

Leshawna:"Excuse me white boy but I play basketball all the time at my place I think I should be captin."

Dan:"Well maybe in your world you can but I don't think so sweetcakes."

Leshawna:"Hey now don't think just cause your a noob I won't smack you up side the head!"

Dan:"Ok ok I've got an idea I think you already know my friend . Heads I lead. Tails you lead deal?

Leshawna:"Fine bring it on cream puff!"

Dan flips coin.

Dan:"Hehe. Looks like luck is on my side shawny."

Leshawna:"\**Growl**\ Fine!" She then kicks Dan's leg.

Dan:"Oww! Little b-"

Leshawna:"Oh oh oh don't you dare say it!"

...

...

...

Dan:"Your fat."

Leshawna then tackles Dan and they start fight.

Meanwhile at the old dogdeball arena.

Chris:"Welcome welcome welcome everyone as some of you know this was a dogdeball arena. But now it's basketball stadiem. Raging Bears,Merciless Hawks you need 3 points to win. So any questions before we begin?"

Lindsey put's her hand up.

Chris:"**\Sigh\ **Any questions that do not invole how to play,where are we,or what's your name?" He said rubbing his eyes.

Lindsey put's her hand down.

Chris:"Ok then let's begin."

Chef blows whisle.

Dan:"Ok look we can't afford any sreaw up's got it. We need 5 peolpe out there so me,Miki,DJ,Tyler,and Clear were up understand?"

DJ:"Yep."

Clear:"Um hmm."

Miki:"Right-a-Rhooney!"

Tyler"Got it."

Meanwhile at the Bears side of the court.

Ray-Ray:".We can't be slacking off ok ya'll? So Duncan,Geoff,Trent,Spike,and Jenny your going in first."

Duncan:"**\Sniff\**. Whatever."

Geoff:"Ok."

Trent:"No problem."

Spike:"Your the boss dude."

Jenny:"Fine."

Chris:"Ok! 3..2..1..PLAY BALL!" He then drops the ball on the court.

Duncan passes the ball to Spike who then passes to Trent however Dan knocks the ball out of his hand.

Dan:"A bassketball?! Oh you shouldn't have. Catch big boy!"

Dan then passes the ball to DJ.

Miki:"DJ I'm open see?!"

DJ then passes the ball to to Miki she then dodge's Jenny and Geoff. She then see's Tyler wide open and then passes the ball to him.

Tyler:"YES!! I'm so gonna score big time!"

Tyler then throws the ball hoping that it'll land on the hoop but the ball only goes 3ft away from him witch then cause's the hawk members to smack there own foreheads.

Confession Cam:

Duncan:"Hahahahahahaha!!! NO **\BLEEP\**INGWAY!!! That's just to **\BLEEP\**ING funny!" Duncan then rolls over laughing

Jenny:"That's just..just..wow."

Confession Cam ends:

Spike then swapt's the ball off the floor and then does a slam dunk.

Chris:"OHHH! And 1 point for the Bears!

Spike:"Haha! How do you like that Hawkies! Boom Shaka Laka Laka! Boom Shaka Laka Laka! Boom Shaka Laka Laka! BOOM!"

The Raging Bears then Cheer.

Commercial break.

Tyler then walks over to his team in shame.

Dan:"Nice throw. INGREAT!!!"

Leshawna:"Hey he was just trying to help us out!" She said standing up for Tyler.

Dan:"You stay out of this fatty!"

Leshawna:"Oh no you didn't!"

Back at the Bears side.

Harold:"That's it! I've had it with that guy picking on my gal! GOSH!"

Spike:"Harold! Dude! Hold it we can't cause any drama today and plus Leshawna is a big girl she can handle this ok?"

Harold:"**\Long sigh\** Fine."

Back at the Hawks side where Leshawna and Dan were sending words back at one another

Leshawna:"White trash."

Dan:"Choclate hippo!"

Leshawna :"OH!...It's so on now!"

Dan:"Bring it on baby!"

Clear:"Please stop this! Don't you both get it this what the other team want's! To rip us apart!"

DJ:"Clear is right if we continue doing this we'll lose."

Leshawna:"FINE!!"

Dan:"FINE!!"

Confession Cam:

Leshawna:"If that little-"

Dan:"No good-"

Leshawna:"Ungrateful-"

Dan:"Piece of crap-"

Leshawna:"Talk's bad to me again-"

Dan:"She is sooooo-"

Leshawna:"Going down!"

Confession Cam ends:

Back at the Bears side.

Geoff:"Dude that was awesome!"

Meg:"How did you do that lad?"

Jenny:"Yeah! Tell us!:"

Spike:"Oh that move? I just spazed out and did something."

Ray-Ray:"Yeah well we need you for that do that again so your in again. Meanwhile Gwen,Courtney,Harold,Lindsey,and Meg we need you in there."

Courtney:"Harold?! Lindsey?! Are you crazy?! Their the weakest members of our team!...No offensive."

Harold:"None taken."

Lindsey:"Who were you talking to again?"

Back at the Hawks side.

Dan:"alright look since the bears won the 1st point thanks to a certain SOMEONE! We need fast and strong guy's out. So Leshawna,Miki,Paul,Ezekiel,and Heather your up."

Heather:"Yeah I don't play in heels."

Dan:"Yeah! Well if you don't play Your so out of the alliance understand!"

Heather:"**\Ugh\** Fine!"

Chef blows whisle

Gwen passes the ball to Harold who then was about to pass it to Meg but all of a sudden Paul then Knock's it out of Harold's hand. Paul passes it to Heather however Heather was to busy doing her nails so the ball then hits her in the face. After that a few people including Gwen Leshawna,Bridgette,Jenny,Spike,and Trent burst out laughing.

Chris:"OH! Lets see that in super slow-mo."

Video plays in super slow-mo

Chris:"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark."

Bridgette:"I got the ball."

Dan:"Then why are you standing there lady?! RUN! **\Bleep\**ing RUN DAMN IT! RUN!"

Geoff then looks at Dan all pissed.

Dan:"And what the **\bleep\** are you looking cowboy?!"

Confession Cam:

Geoff:"Ok I don't hate Dan but no talks to my babe like that."

Confession Cam ends:

Bridgette then passes the ball to Leshawna but just then Courtney then knock's the ball out of her hand then passes the to Jenny who then passes the ball to Lindsey however Lindsey throw's the ball at Miki's face.

Ezekiel:"**\Gasp\** NOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed and then ran over to her.

Meg:"Lindsey darling! this isn't dodgeball it's basketball!"

Lindsey:"Ohhhhhhh. I thought we were playing dodgeball."

Everyone then slap's their own foreheads. Meanwhile Miki gains concious and then see's Ezekiel face.

Miki:"**\Groan\ **Ezekiel..**\groan\** my face. How's my face?"

Ezekiel:"It's really..not that bad you still look pretty."

Miki:"I do?!"

Ezekiel:"Yeah...really."

Both Miki and Ezekiel then stare at eachother romanticly but all of a sudden Heather interupt's them.

Heather:"Hello! What are you two doing were here to win not hold hands and kiss!"

Ezekiel:"Oh yeah right!"

Ezekiel then passes it to Paul and then he dodge's both Meg and Courtney and then he throw's the ball at the hoop and it goes in.

Paul:"Yeeee-hi that's how we roll! WOO!!"

The Merciless Hawks then cheer.

Dan:"Never thought I'd say this but nice job hillybilly."

Paul:"Ah shuck's it was nothing."

Confession Cam:

Paul:"I owe it all to my cousin Ben and his talent of throwing stuff! WOO!!"

Confession Cam ends:

Courtney:"well that's just great now there tying with us!"

Duncan:"Oh relax doll we still can win this."

Courtney:"**\Ugh\** your such an Throll!

Gwen:"Here we go again."

Ray-ray:"Yo yo yo all of ya'll will calm down up in here! Duncan is right dog we just gotta keep playing and I'm sure will win."

Spike:"Ok talk bro your like not even playing man. And 2. Can you please stop saying dog it's irritatting dude."

Ray-ray:"Hey man in my town captin never plays."

Gwen:"..Oh..your **\bleep\**ing us right?!"

Ray-ray:"No. If I was I would be saying haha joking but I'm not."

Courtney:"Well I'll tell you guy's if I was captin-"

Everyone:"OH SHUT UP COURTNEY!!!!"

Confession Cam:

Courtney:"'sheesh! What the hell is their major malfunction? I was just saying."

Confession Cam ends:

Chris's boost moble phone then rings.

Chris:"Yo where you at dog? What?! For real?! Damn it! **\Annoyed sigh\** f-f-fine I'll do it."Chirs then turns off his phone and then turns his way to the campers."Ok campers change of plans. Next team who score's this next point wins it all!

Heather:"But you said that one team who has 3 points wins!" She shouted.

Chirs:"Yes but you all took so long just to score one point that the show is almost over! Plus in 1 hour 6teen will be on."

The campers all say nothing.

Chris:"You know 6teen? The lineless cartoon show? It was created by the same guys who made this show? It's the the highest and greatest show on Teletoon besides this one?! Aw forget it. Look anyway when I press this buttin on this remote the hoops will be turned gold and when some one on there team makes a point they win got it. Ok in 3...2...1...NOW!!!

Chris then presses the buttin but instead of turning the hoops gold the Hawks bench blows up.

Geoff:"BRIDGE!!!

Harold:"LESHAWNA!!!

Lindsey:"TAYLOR!!!

Chris then looks at the remote."Oh opps this is the remote that turns on the bombs. Hey Chef you were right! The bombs from season 1 were hidden somewhere in the basket ball arena!" Chris said to Chef.

Geoff:"Bridgette! Guys! Are you ok?!?

Bridgette:**\Groan\ **were ok..oww.

Chris:"Umm ok why don't we all go to a commercial break."

Commercial break

Chris:"And were back!" Chris then looks at the hawks who are injurded."Sooo how are we doing from recovering." He said and then for the heck he gave a sadistic chuckle.

Dan:"Well besides that Bridgette and Clear are in wheelchairs,Ezekiel sprand his hands,Leshawna is in cluches,Miki has neck cast,Heather is in a body cast,paul's throwing arm is broken,DJ's leg is shatter like a dinner plate,and my right arm is broken,and Tyler is..supriseingly ok ,WERE PISSED OFF!!!!!"

Chris:"Ok ok sorry sheesh. anyway were at the last part of the game."

Heather:"Well this is just great people now how's going to play!"

Leshawna:"I can't believe I'm saying this but for once white girl here is right we need someone to play! And we need someone to play NOW!

DJ"But..Who?"

...

...

Clear:"There's one hope left." After Clear said that everyone was look at Tyler.

Confession Cam:

Miki:"He's nothing more-

Heather:"But a little-

Dan:"LOSER!..But-

Bridgette:"He's our only-

DJ:"And last chance-

Ezekiel:"Of wining eh."

Paul:"Hehehe." He chuckled as he was playing the yankee doddle song with his arm pit.

Confession Cam ends:

Dan:"**\sigh\ **...Hey Tyler!"

Tyler:"Hmm."

Dan:"Get..in the game."

Tyler:"What? Really?! YES! Woo-hoo!

Dan:"But make no mistake if you should fail I'll turn your life into a living,breathing hell. GOT IT?!?!" He said in a devilsh voice.

Tyler:"**\gulp\** Yes sir." After he said that he was running to the field facing against Trent,Meg,Duncan,Jenny,and Spike

Duncan:"Hehe this is gonna be easy!"

Tyler:"OK! **\Sigh\** I'm ready!" After he said that however he throw ball that it bounced everywhere.

Trent:"Hit the deck!!"

The ball had finally stoped.

Chef:"**\Whisle\** Foul two shots!"

Miki:"Ay-yi! Tyler you goof come on put your head in the damn game!"

Tyler:"**\Groan\** what's the point everyone in my school was right I suck!

Dan:"GOD DAMN IT TYLER!! We need to win this you useless turd!" After Dan siad that to Tyler he angerly threw the ball that it almost went in the hoop that everyone's jaw droped down.

Chris:"Ohhh! So close but Tyler only has one shot left."

Bridgette:"Oh my god that's it! Tyler is only good at sports when he's mad! Hey Tyler you suck!"

Ezekiel:"Ha my grandma can throw better then you eh!

Tyler:"**\Growling\**"

DJ:"And you call yourself a jock! More like joke!

Heather:"I'm surpised Lindsey hasn't broken up with you loser!

Tyler:"**\Growling louder\**"

Chris:"20 seconds people!"

Dan:"Tyler! It's now or never you useless..talantless..pafatic..sorry excuse for a jock!"

Tyler:"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" After he said that Tyler threw the ball.

DJ:"Come on! Come on! Get in the hole!" He said in slow motion.

Miki:"Go in! You can do it!!" She said in slow motion.

The ball then starts getting closer to the net.

Lindsey:"Yay Taylor yay!" She said in slow motion.

The then spins around the net.

Heather:"NO! Go in! Go in! Get in that net you crazy piece of **\bleep\**!" She said in slow motion.

The ball then starts slowing down and when it looked like the ball was about to land on the floor it went in the net.

Chris:"And the Hawks win!!!"

The Merciless Hawk then cheer loud but then stop cause their injuries were hurting them.

Chris:"Raging Bears I'll see you loser's at the bond fire."

Ray-ray: Well That's just great dog!

Jenny:"Oh shut it!

Duncan:"Yeah! You did nothing today!"

Courtney:"Well we might as well vote. And Harold if you get me kicked off again I swear!"

Harold:" I won't! GOSH!"

Confession Cam:

Gwen:"I already know who we all want off the island!"

Confession Cam ends:

Meanwhile at the bond fire.

Chris:"Well Camper's here we are at the good old bond fire ceremony! You all cast your vote and now one of you is going home tonight...and you can't comeback...EVER!

Courtney:"Then how come howcome last season you let Eva and Izzy comeback!"

Chris:...**\Sigh\** anyway the first Marshmellow goes to..Jenny,Trent,Geoff,

Geoff:"Woo!"

Chris:"Duncan,Gwen,Spike,Courtney,Meg

Meg:"Phew."

Chris:"Harold your safe to!"

Harold:"Yes!"

Chris:"Lindsey! Ray-Ray! This is the final marshmellow of the night!

Dramatic music plays

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chirs:"Lindsey!"

Lindsey:"**\EEEEE!!!!\**

Ray-ray:"What?! Oh you've gotta be frontting Dog!"

Spike:"Dude! You didn't do **\bleep\** today!"

Ray-ray:"**\Hmph\** fine whatever at least in the streets we stay by the code!" After he said that he went on the boat of loser's and played his loud Hip-hop music.

Chris:"Well That's all campers your all safe..for tonight!

**People who are out:Owen,Ray-ray**


End file.
